


我在你手掌心里 因此我抓不住你2

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground
Summary: 同个故事的第二视角 可与1对比阅读





	我在你手掌心里 因此我抓不住你2

\--

他忽闪着眼说话，把明的和暗的揉在一起，斟酌来去的模样仿佛在害怕自己的嘴巴道不出自己的真心，却更害怕那点似有似无牵扯出来种种瓜葛。心里的小人抱臂皱眉监督着膨胀的心脏，一旦指标到达预警，就不由分说地攥紧动脉。

背后灼灼的目光总是那样热切地向自己发射，点头而扇来的缓慢的风让他轻易洞悉身旁人的种种心思，却仿佛签下某个不成文的文书，一方在牵过引导绳的同时，另一只需要会意地表演自己的默许。

他始终认为东海是默认约定的，即使赫宰也知道它的边界模糊得颠倒昼夜不分情绪。被对方半夜拉出去喝咖啡看电影的种种事迹，在能够制作更多的谈资的同时，成为了他的一笔补偿金。存下与他相处的时间，以待不时取出沙漏反转，沙也变成细细密密洒下的甜甜的糖，再留他在自己的想象里独自感动便就足够。

可他发现自己在东海的漾开的笑眼里一寸寸渺小下去，每次侧身看向他蹙起的眉头，听他口中咀嚼关于自己的话语，每次在千万人面前拥住那颗鲜活心脏......李赫宰慌张地试图向他跑近，以手遮盖住那对明镜，却看见捂住它们的手也因为愧疚而变得透明，挡不住自己羸弱得快要被淹没的姿态。

他痛恨从东海眼中看见自己的卑微，却无法停止对那无辜眼神的欺瞒。或许他知道吗，他该知道的，只是意外地演技比自己更好吧，才能让自己也不自觉栽进了泥浆；纵使上帝有再高尚的情感，也会痛恨着背叛，换成是他又怎会有不同。

他把他牢牢锁在床上的时候，仿佛要用眼神把对方拷问出个答案才罢休。偏偏东海吃痛皱眉，眼泪便势要化在了李赫宰身上。瓷娃娃掉泪般的心碎感驱使他匆匆吻他眼睛以示安慰，感受到睫毛极密地抖动，扫过他的唇。接过主动送来的薄瓣，狠狠地吮吸着每一处殷红，极富攻击性地撬开他牙齿，逼近每一处可以宣誓领地的组织，留下自己的液体。

他企图将未曾见过的那个东海逼迫出来，期望他大喊大叫着拳打脚踢地埋怨自己的粗鲁，最好能够气急了摔门而出从此两人扯平地失礼，也许自己会这样好受起来。然而他将他衣衫尽祛也无法，竟觉自己如鸿毛飘然落于火山岩浆中。他感到他将他们重叠，心脏夸张地一起大声跳动，烫得吓人的皮肤贴合，下身直挺挺地抵在了他腿根。

身下裸着的人一阵激灵，他的小腹也硌上一处坚硬。他意外他的格外顺从，甚至在主动取悦他，不住地用自己的身体蹭动已然燃起的火苗。东海掖着的眼神柔软而热切地碰在他的眼里、胸膛和黑色的浓密处，被吮吸啃咬得殷红的嘴角可爱地翘起。被欺负了还在温驯笑着的模样，让他忍不住骂了自己一句，骂自己的不自控，取笑自己的坏心。即使未曾想到这晚会走到这一步，此刻却觉得不得不入。

他忽快忽慢地抽插着小穴，听着从他嘴里逸出的呻吟如何变高变低，观察着始终颤抖的眉眼何时紧闭蹙起，毫无章法地旋紧琴头上的弦钮，弦断的危机却始终终被悦耳的娇息替代。他觉得自己在弹奏一部天生的乐器，指尖触及之处都在微微拱起迎合，自动翘起的两枚乳头随着胸膛起伏渴求亲密，无时不在刺激着已然脆弱的他的神经。

在意识即将分崩离析的瞬间他看见他也在偷偷观察自己，眼里燃烧一点点的欣喜，扑闪小小的胜利光芒。他皱眉，他讨厌自己被打量，讨厌对方知晓自己的心意，讨厌自己因为快感被他轻易捕获的模样。为什么要尝试控制我呢东海？你不可以这样做。他的胜负欲被莫名点着。“别走神，东海。”不知道是说给谁听的话，他生生抓回自己的意识，换角度持续狙击着凸起的一片，狠狠将他直接肏射。肉棒颤抖着吐出浊白，黏连他浓黑的阴毛，淫秽的气氛荡漾开来。

东海在他身下意志全失，微睁的双眼聚焦失败，眨眼间涌起一波又一波眼泪，濡湿了的睫毛黏在一起，楚楚可怜。他以猎手的姿态嗅了嗅他的气味，毫不必要地将把他肏射了的事实再用声音告诉他一次。忍不住这样的炫耀，他实在是忍不住，挑逗他因为羞耻而又泛起的一阵高潮余韵，几乎能从皮肤的颤抖看见电流传递到了哪儿。也失笑对方气鼓鼓而反而尝试诱惑他的虚势，一瞬间的温柔融化在胜利的眼神里，却并不持续太久，短到未能成功传达到该去的器官里。

眼看面前人伸出舌头舔舐的挑逗姿态，李赫宰战胜一般把性具弹在他嘴边，不由分说地命令道“含射它”。肏射对方的精神快感强烈地刺激着神经，企图再以口交摧毁两人看似礼貌的天平，他不由得往下看他的神情，却见他虔诚含着肉棒的模样，媚眼如丝里全是被占有的顺从，从嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地滴出不知是口水还是体液的东西。

他忽然反应他被骗了。而眼前所见过于刺激，他匆匆闭上眼却挡不住下体被包裹和舔舐的快感，灵巧的小舌游走在柱身和囊袋，双唇细密地滑过冠状沟和马眼；清脆的“啵”“啵”声混着液体的黏腻感从下往上传来，闭眼也能想象到下面旖旎的浪荡风光。

“好爽”两个字迅速占据了他的大脑，手指不自觉地蜷缩弯曲，伸手摁向他的头发鼓励他再深一点，什么怜惜和照顾也不愿想起来，只要快一点、再快一点就能到达巅峰。“嘶哈——”深喉着的人忽然停下，他以急切的目光对上对方双眼，那水潭里脉脉翻涌着挑逗，赫然投来一束似哀求似胁迫的欲望。他之前不能理解的、害怕的一种复杂又浮现在他眼里，他一直拒绝阅读，却没想过它最简单的解法。

他突然读懂了，他在祈求，渴望自己的占有。

他也明白了自己一直在害怕的是什么。

但他现在得到了他许可，在这里，在这场香艳战事中。他夺回主动权，颀长手指深深插入微卷的长发，不抑制地抽插挺动起来，龟头强硬占领喉咙深处，疯狂地进出之后一股射在了他一向好看的脸上。纯净的脸蛋此时乱糟糟地糊着精液和口水，竟然还挂着猫咪笑。

强硬插入的怜惜和全然交付自己的后怕嗡嗡地袭击李赫宰的脑袋，只得故作镇静揩去对方脸上的混乱，将他翻转背拥躺下，故意呼出均匀的气息企图给自己冷静的空间。

他手心一痒，听见他说“我在你手心出不去了”。

是你在我手心里吗？小小的你怎么愈发变得强大了？

我怎么觉得是你正在抓住我呢？


End file.
